Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a service supported by a server evolves or changes, multiple versions of the service may be created. For example, a newer version of the service may be introduced to provide additional features or replace existing ones. Instead of necessitating all clients to adopt the newer version, a server may support backward compatibility to provide clients with continued access to older versions of the service. Such continued support for older versions reduces implementation changes at the clients, but is generally more difficult for the service provider to implement.